Light and Dark
by KingBeasta
Summary: After naruto and menma leave their world from conflict with no longer being part of the constant War for power and having people want to hunt them can they finally be free but also what other adventures will they have Naruto x Kari Menma x Mimi Naruto is partner with plutomon Menma is partner with jesmon
1. Chapter 1

Light and Dark

 **Summary**

After naruto and menma leave their world from conflict with no longer being part of the constant War for power and having people want to hunt them can they finally be free but also what other adventures will they have

Naruto x Kari

Menma x Mimi

Naruto is partner with plutomon

Menma is partner with jesmon

 _ **After these stories are updated ill be working on new stories such as: There is No Justice**_ _,_ ** _Whirlpool Meets Sand, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Speed Demons, The Fox Spy,_** **Bats,** ** _Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has A Boyfriend, and Ninjas of Whirlpool._**

 ** _I've thought of a Naruto x star vs the forces of evil story where star meets Naruto Otsutsuki who's half mewni and monster_**

 ** _I was thinking of this other story where star's half monster I got this idea from an artist from deviant art his name is kabukiaku_**

 ** _With the star X half Naruto story I was either thinking of having Naruto be her boyfriend and Marco finds out at the ending of the episode where Star relies her hero is bananas another version is where after a few weeks of living on earth sHe meets Naruto a mewni monster hybrid at first she attacks him since she thinks he's evil and yeah his mother would be a monster queen while his father would be from mewni and in this story she'll stay full mewni but her parents will be wary of him since his ancestor kaguya Ōtsutsuki the most powerful monster who caused the first war the story will be called "Bridge of Two Paths"_**

 ** _And for the monster star I was thinking star would have a difficult life due to being half monster meaning not only would the monsters hate her because she's from mewni but her other family members would hate her because she half monster like her aunt will hate star believing she's a stain of the butterfly family this story will be called "Worlds Apart"._**

* * *

One top of the Kage mountain are two twins one of the twins has red hair while the other has blonde hair. The one with blonde hair Menma Uzumaki he has spiky blonde hair that reaches his shoulders he has vibrant blue eyes, tan skinned and whiskered like birthmarks across his cheeks, he wears a blue ninja leaf headband. Hell wears a blue and white tracksuit shirt; the shirt has a hood on the left side of the shirt is a red swirling circle looking like a whirlpool, underneath the shirt he wears a black sleeveless shirt, he also wears blue tracksuit pants on his left leg is a ninja holster and Menma wears black shinobi shoes.

Next to him is his twin brother Naruto Uzumaki who has red hair that goes to his neck and he has violet colored eyes Naruto is also wearing his bright orange tracksuit but while he would have his jacket zipped up, his jacket is unzipped showing his blue shirt he wears.

Both Naruto and Menma are looking down at the village with their eyes narrowed most would think the twins are plotting another prank or yelling about their dreams to be Hokage and the strongest shinobi but those who thought this couldn't be anymore wrong. No the two siblings are thinking about is the village worth protecting. The two didn't understand how long they felt like this maybe it was the talk they had with Itachi.

 **Flashback**

Both Naruto and Menma sit in their hotel room bored both twins had an annoyed expression most would wondered what had caused the two cheerful twins to be annoyed. Well Jiriaya had not only dragged both Naruto and Menma to find some old woman called Tsunade but the pervert had took their money and went off with some whore.

Menma turns towards Naruto "Naruto-ani where's that perv's stupid note book? " asked Menma.

Naruto turns to his brother and let's out a low growl "with Ero-Sannin and our money. God dam cheapskate that baka has money from all those stupid crap he calls 'art'. " growled Naruto.

Menma scoffed at Jiriaya "and people actually respect him? Give me a break the only people who would respect him are other perverts like Kakashi and the closet-eechi! " said Menma with annoyed face "and there's no TV! " yelled Menma.

Naruto groans in annoyance "stupid hentai I swear we'll prank him so bad that old pervert will have a stroke everytime he thinks about it ya'know! " yelled Naruto walking to his bed and laying on it.

Menma turns to his redhead twin with a wild grin "I'm so down. " grinned Menma.

Naruto looks at Menma with a raised eyebrow "really? You are? You really want to prank him that hard?" asked Naruto giving his brother suspicious stare.

Menma stares at his twin sibling and on Menma's face a large fox-like grunts appears on the blonde twin "Dattebayo! "grinned Menma thus giving the blonde child a predatory.

Naruto gains his own predatory grin matching his brother's predatory grin. The two twins then fist bump "hell yeah let's do it Dattebayo!" yelled Naruto with excitement.

Menma with a large grin just punched his palm and nods his head "hm, rights that's what you get when you missed with the Uzumaki twins Dattebayo!" yelled Menma with an excited expression.

Both blonde and redhead twins turned to the sound of someone knocking on the hotel door both twins and open door ready to rip their perverted teacher a new one. But as soon as they opened the door they come face to face with Itachi and Kisame they turn to Kisame who has a shark like look then turn to Itachi but the two made a wrong choice at looking into his sharingan.

 **Genjutsu : Now**

Itachi then traps them in his own personal genjutsu both twins then find themselves in a grassy plain reminding them of the deep forrest within Konoha Itachi stares at the two siblings with an unreadable stoick expression while both siblings look around in confusion. " You two are inside of my genjutsu. " said Itachi.

Both of them cursed under their breath "shit and we suck at genjutsu. " whispered Naruto looking at Menma he then turns to Itachi "You're Itachi Uchiha and that other guy with you was Kisame. Why did you put us under a genjutsu? " asked Naruto Itachi didn't show any clear expression.

Itachi just stared at the two with a expression avoided of any emotion "so you know how I am and you even know of my partner Kisame Hoshigaki. I am quite surprised most people your age wouldn't know who I am. " stated Itachi.

"That maybe so, but it's kinda hard not to recognize you after all you are the Uchiha who killed his clan except for Sasuke-teme but we also remember you Weasel. " said Menma using Itachi's anbu code name shocking the man.

Naruto just ignored Itachi's shocked expression "plus Kisame is pretty famous for killing his comrades and killing the previous owner of Samehada. Also, did you honestly think we wouldn't recognize you after all, you are the one who saved us. " said Naruto.

Itachi nods his head "so, you do remember? " asked Itachi.

Both the twins nods "well yeah, we might have been damn near half dead or near from being unconscious at times but we were still conscious enough to recognize your voice and your sharingan but enough about the past I and Naruto-ani rather not think about the past. " said Menma Itachi couldn't help but to agree with him after there are times in his life he rather not think about.

"That seems fair. I've come here to ask you some questions? " asked Itachi in a stoick tone.

Both Naruto and Menma raised an eyebrow at Itachi "questions?" repeated Menma.

"What kind of questions? " asked Naruto.

Itachi turns to the red haired twin "questions about the village but also your lineage." said Itachi.

Both Naruto and Menma looked shocked wait you said lineage does that mean we have a clan? " asked Naruto.

Itachi hums to himself "so Sandaime Hokage, Jiriaya, or Kakashi never told you? " asked Itachi but it was more of a statement.

The twins couldn't help but have a million questions "wait are you saying that the old man, Ero-Sannin, and Kakashi-sensei knew we had a clan? " asked Menma.

The Uchiha nods his head "correct after all the Sandaime was trained by both Shodai and Nidaime Hokage not just that but a woman called Mito Uzumaki was the wife of the Shodai Hokage not just that but she didn't die until years later after the second shinobi war. " said Itachi shocking the two.

Naruto then shakes his head from the daze he got "wait a minute if the old man knew of this Mito woman then why didn't he tell us? " asked Naruto in suspension he also wondered how come he only heard of Hashirama Tobirama and Madara it just didn't make since.

"Because if other villages had find out that Konoha needed the help of Uzushirogakure where the whole Uzumaki Clan has their own country, island, and village then everyone would think that the Uzumaki Clan was an independent village. It also has to deal with the hokage and elders wanting the image of Konoha being strong. " said Itachi.

"So, the old man obviously knew about our clan but decided not tell us because the image of Konoha will be tarnished?" asked Naruto.

Itachi nods his head "the village will do whatever is needed to stay at the top No matter who suffers. " said Itachi "the question I have two of you is what is your goal in life?" asked Itachi .

Itachi turns to Naruto "my dream is to become the Hokage. " said Naruto.

The older shinobi then turns to Menma "my dream is similar to Naruto's but I don't want to be the next hokage I want to be the next God of Shinobi. " said Menma.

Itachi nods his head but he of course knew this when both siblings would yell 'I'm going to become Hokage / God of Shinobi' but he just wanted to hear them say it. Now for the real question "why do you two want to be the hokage and god of shinobi? " asked Itachi shocking the two.

Usually they would say to gain the respect of the village but lately they haven't been feeling like that actually. "So everyone can respect me! " yelled Naruto with his brother yelling with him but without the normal amount of enthusiastic like usually.

"You two are lying to yourselves I know you two are conflicted on what to do. The both of you might had felt different when you were younger but now you are not sure especially the way the people have treated you during the years you are not sure if protecting the people is really worth it. " said Itachi.

Menma then gains a stubborn expression "hey! How the hell do you know what we're going through you are an Uchiha you've had to go through weeks and months without eatting or constantly gets attacked by the villagers because they're too blind, and you actually had a family! " yelled Menma pointing at his brother "while we only had each other we never had a father or mother to raised us! We raised ourselves everyone would treat you Uchiha's as if you are some gift from kami while they treat us like some hell spawn. So tell us, how the hell you know what we are feeling or going through! " roared Menma.

But even through Menma's speech Itachi facial expression doesn't changed one bit "I may have not had your life but I was forced to watch people kill each other because of hatred I even watch my whole die around me. I was also used as the scapegoat for my clan's own foolishness. I know the village never really care about the Uchiha Clan they were still wary of us because of the Kyuubi attack and because of the fear Madara Uchiha had instill. " said Itachi in his usual tone.

Naruto and Menma raised an eyebrow when Itachi had said Madara "Madara? Who's that? " asked Naruto.

"Madara Uchiha was the head of the Uchiha Clan around the time of Hashirama he was also Hashirama's rival. The man was so powerful he can even control Kyuubi which he did when he fought Hashirama. He would have won if it wasn't for both Hashirama and Mito Uzumaki, Mito Uzumaki and Hashirama Senju are the grandparents of Tsunade thus making Tsunade the granddaughter and grandniece of Hashirama, Tobirama, and Mito. " said Itachi.

Just as Itachi finished speaking the two siblings eyes shot open "wait. If this Tsunade person is an Uzumaki like is then why hasn't she bothered by taking us with her or try to contact us? " asked Naruto as he narrowed his eyes.

Itachi just stares at the two with his menacing sharingan "because she is drowning in her own depression to the point she simply has given up on everything but it also has to do with the fact she doesn't care what happens to either one of you. But you two are part of a powerful clan. " said Itachi.

Menma just raises an eyebrow at Itachi "really because I thought the Uchiha and Hyuga are the most powerful. " said Menma in confusion.

Itachi just stares at Menma's face he then shook his head negatively " I during the early era when Konoha was just a mere thought the Uzumaki Clan it was because of their talent in fuinjutsu which had made them a feared clan. There was also another Uzumaki the villages first Uzukage Ashina Uzumaki wasn't just a powerful fuinjutsu master but he also held the most powerful doujutsu the Rinnegan that surpasses the sharingan but now that I've told you is Konoha truly worth it? " asked Itachi but the two just kept quiet not really sure what to say Itachi then ends the genjutsu.

 **Genjutsu : Over**

Itachi turns to Kisame who's grinning like a maniac "Kisame wait outside and keep watch for Jiriaya. " ordered Itachi.

Kisame nods his head at Itachi with a wide grin "sure thing Itachi. Just don't have too much fun I might as well entertain myself with that toad. " grinned Kisame exiting out of the door.

With Kisame out of the room he pulls out a scroll that has the Uzumaki clan symbol on it Itachi then throws it at the twins Naruto catches the scroll and shoots Itachi a confused yet suspicious glare "what the hell is this? " asked Naruto.

Itachi pointed to the scroll "that is the scroll of Ashina Uzumaki that holds his jutsus and past experience. I would talk more but this not the place once you read the scroll you'll understand. " said Itachi

 **Flashback Over**

Naruto and Menma still couldn't believe it they weren't alone they actually had a clan but the two were unsure. Unsure, if any other members of their clan had survived. Menma looks towards Naruto "ya'know there's a low chance of any other Uzumaki being out there right? " asked Menma watching his brother looked down at Konoha.

Naruto looks down at Konoha with an almost unreadable expression "yeah I know there's probably a small amount of them scattered around the world hiding their lineage or maybe...there's only a small number of us left. " said Naruto with sadness.

Menma couldn't help but to agree with his brother "I still can't believe Ashina Uzumaki created a fuinjutsu Space-time Jutsu. But what should we do I mean with the information we have. I mean if we confront Baa-chan, Kakashi, or Ero-Sannin they'll denied it and probably do some sneaking ass shit behind our back. " said Menma with narrowing his eyes.

Naruto let's out a loud sigh "we also can't tell anyone this truly feels like we can't trust anyone to be honest. " said Naruto Menma nods his head in agreement with a serious expression.

"But we are used to me and you being on our own. I've always been alone, itachi was always Naruto and Menma, Gold and Crimson." said Menma.

Naruto nods his head in agreement he then gains a small smile "so its going to be like back in the day. I think like it more when it's just us." said Naruto, Menma nods his head "I still can't believe Ashina created Seven Elements Cross Matrix :Jumping Lion ( **Tsu no yōso kurosumatorikkusu: Janpuraion** )!" exclaimed Naruto.

Menma smiles he then just shrugged his shoulders "but then again he was Uzumaki." said Menma.

Naruto nods at Menma " true even Mito is powerful. But is it me or does it seem like we Uzumaki goes through an extreme amount of pain." said Naruto.

"Not only that we're all the only ones who can withstand the amount of pain and torture and without going insane. But Naruto are we still going to serve and protect the village after the beatings we got, all the lies we were told, all the things we were denied, and all the times we've gone starving. Because I hated those days where we would get beat with an inch of hour life then we would not eat for 10 hours and sometimes when it would be really bad where we would be in the hospital the nurses would 'forget' to feed is. Not just that but every time we would ask why do they hates us the old man would say he doesn't know and forgive them. " said Menma.

Naruto nods his head "true the old man wanted us to be forgiving...no, he wanted us to be scapegoat for the villagers but he got one thing wrong no one is that forgiving. I've decided what we should do. " said Naruto he then walks over to Menma.

Menma shoots Naruto a raised eyebrow "and what is that destroy the village, join another village, join Orochimaru? " asked Menma.

Naruto shook his head negatively "none of them if we go to anyone village they'll just use us as a weapon, we can't destroy the village since the village is just a place and can be rebuilt, joining Orochimaru is a death sentence. But what i'm thinking is leaving the village completely. " said Naruto.

"Leave the village. As much as I like that idea where would we go? We can't go to Wave or Snow Country since that's where they know we would go there. " said Menma crossing his arms.

The redhead nods his head "true but that's why we're leaving this world not the village but the world. " said Naruto.

"Leave this world...yeah I ain't following you. " said Menma rubbing the back of his head in confusion.

Naruto grins at Menma "Menma don't tell me you've forgotten about the Seven Elements Cross Matrix :Jumping Lion ( **Tsu no yōso kurosumatorikkusu: Janpuraion** ) it not only has the ability to send us to another world. " said Naruto smirking at the shocked expression Menma.

"But the jutsu also has the ability to seal us in that world not allowing us or anyone to go to the same world. Not just that but only an Uzumaki can perform this jutsu and even if anyone in the village tried to follow us they couldn't. We get a new start on life and say goodbye to this village for good. " said Menma with a grin "so what are we waiting for? " asked Menma in excitement.

"We need to get ready after all we don't know what kind of world we will be in. " said Naruto he and Menma jumps down from the mountain and to the streets.

"True. " said Menma as the two run back to their apartment they ignore the hateful glares being sent to them "I can't wait till we leave this place. " thought Menma As the two run in silence neither noticed that they have already arrived at their apartment as they stood in front of the door they both nods their head taking all their clothes and weapons the two left their headbands and pictures behind seeing no real to take them seeing as the twins doesn't really want anything from their world which would remind them of everyone .

Naruto and Menma walk out of their house each of the two are seen caring a backpack but as they exit out of their small apartment the had noticed its night time and a full moon is out "must be around 10." stated Menma.

Naruto nods his "true it seems like time always flies back when you don't pay attention huh Menma-ani now just think in a couple of hours we will be far far away from here. " said Naruto with a smile.

Menma also smiles too "and not being in our own personal hell sounds like fun. Actually it sounds like adventure maybe our last adventure as a ninja. " said Menma.

Naruto then gains a happy grin showing his sharp canine like fangs "not only that but no discrimination, no more being called knucklehead, dope, baka." grinned Naruto.

Menma nods his head and looks around. He then notices how dead the village is "yep, you know something Naruto-ani?" asked Menma.

Naruto turns to his brother "sure what is? " asked Naruto.

Menma then gains a deadpan face "I always hated when people would call us knucklehead, dope, or baka it always pissed me off and question our friends I mean they all say we are idiots but they forgot that neither of us had anyone raised us and we just raised ourselves. " said Menma with an annoyed expression and having his eyebrow twitch.

Naruto also has an annoyed expression "they probably think just because we are friends it's okay but having to constantly remember our intelligence thanks to no one taking care of us or teachers teaches but in reality being called dope or baka isn't fun. The only that probably noticed that we hate being called an idiot is Shikamaru but he's just too lazy too actually do anything about it. " said Naruto.

Menma nods in agreement Shikamaru had already figured it but he's just too lazy or it's too much of a drag to even think about. "Not only that but I hate that name Hatake-sensei had gave us. " growled Menma.

Naruto glances at his brother then glances back to the road " I also hate that name. Show-Off Ninja, Noisey Ninja. What ninja in their right mind would what that kind of moniker! No one would take you seriously with a name like that. " scoffed Naruto.

Menma also scoffed at the horrible moniker their sensei had gave them but then again neither of the two saw Kakashi as an actual sensei after what kind of respectful sensei would actually play favorites. "But Naruto-ani Hatake never was a good sensei. " said Menma Naruto his head in agreement the two soon walked in silence as they walk in silence they are able to make of something in the distance but as they get closer they see Sakura walking their way.

But neither of the twins even acknowledge their pink haired teammate , but Sakura looks in shock as she see's both Naruto and Menma "Naruto, Menma, what are you two doing here? " asked Sakura.

Both the twins turned to her with a blank expression "we could say the same. I doubt your parents even know you're out so late. " said Menma this had caused Sakura to blush Menma and Naruto then clicked their tongue.

"Tsk, figures you're planning to see Sasuke-teme your dear sensitive misunderstood crush. " said Naruto with voice covered in sarcasm, him and Menma begin walking away from Sakura.

Sakura turns to the twins "wait I need to tell you something! " yelled Sakura but the two don't stop walking.

"And I should care..why? " asked Menma not even bothering to stop walking.

"It's about Sasuke! " yelled Sakura in sadness.

"Then I really don't care. We don't care how great the Uchiha is or how much better he is. " said Naruto with a growl.

"Yeah, we already get that enough from everyone now leave us alone. " sneered Menma.

Sakura then begins to cry at her comrades not listening to her "Naruto, Menma please listen Orochimaru gave Sasuke-kun a curse mark he told me not to tell you two Kakashi and the Sandaime Hokage knows. I think that curse mark is doing something to him! " cried Sakura.

Both Naruto and Menma stop walking they then turn to Sakura with a glare "so Kakashi-sensei and the old man knew but not us. Tsk, well I guess that shows how much you trust us. " said Naruto in a cold tone.

Menma sneered at Sakura "so, that's how Uchiha-teme beat that guy in the beginning of the Chunnin Exams. Well, who cares about what happened to the great Uchiha. " said Menma.

"Don't you two care what happens to Sasuke-kun! I thought you two were his friends! " yelled Sakura.

Naruto just raised eyebrow at Sakura "friends? You really think we would consider Sasuke a friend. The same person who constantly insults us every chance he gets and the same person who would try to put us down with the reminder of how great his clan is and how superior he is, why the hell would we even consider a person with such a large superior complex a friend Shikamaru is more of a friend than Sasuke-teme and we barely hangout with Shikamaru. " said Naruto.

"Now that you mentioned it I never really saw you as a friend Haruno. I mean all you ever did was ridiculed us, insult us, compare how great Uchiha-teme is, insult our ninja skills, and hit us for the dumbest reasons. I actually I find it ironic that you would insult our ninja skills when you don't even train and you want to know something you are a pathetic excuse of a kunoichi." said Menma in a flat tone.

Him and Naruto begin to walk away from a crying Sakura not even bothered by her crying "Menma-ani we can't allow her to tell anyone. " whispered Naruto.

Menma nods in agreement "right, I'm on it. " whispered Menma he then appears behind Sakura shocking her he karate chops the back of her neck knocking out the two then continued on escaping Konoha.

As both twins run out of the gates of Konoha they are interrupted by Kyuubi " **Naruto, Menma don't got that way.** " said Kyuubi.

"What? " said Naruto.

"Why the hell not! " asked Menma.

" **Because I sense the chakra of your Uchiha friend and four others. They also have tainted Chakra just like that Uchiha boy.** " said Kyuubi.

Both twins narrowed their eyes in the distance the two then stop running "so Sasuke-teme has left the village too. " said Naruto.

Menma turns to Naruto "I doubt those are Orochimaru's servants but which way do we go? " asked Menma.

Kyuubi then growls he may not like Naruto or Menma but he was grateful neither had demanded his chakra like his last jailer. But the Bijuu hates Konoha more than anything. " **Head South from here you will find an abandoned temple.** " said Kyuubi both Naruto and Menma start running the other way heeding the Bijuu words since neither wanted to deal with Sasuke, if the Uchiha wanted to go to Orochimaru then let him they won't miss him.

"What's this abandoned temple anyways? " asked Naruto.

"The temple isn't any ordinary temple but the temple of the Uzumaki Clan. " said Kyuubi shocking the two.

Both of them narrowed their eyes in suspension "how do you know this? " asked Naruto.

" **I know about this temple because my first jailer was Mito Uzumaki and she would always go to the temple to mediate. Even my second jailer Kushina Uzumaki would travel to the temple to pray to the deceased Uzumaki members she was also your mother.** " said Kyuubi.

Both their eyes shot opened in surprised "our mother! But why are you telling us I thought you didn't like us. " said Menma.

"I don't like you two. " said Kyuubi causing Naruto and Menma to gain a sweat drop " **but I hate your village even more after all it wasn't your fault It was that mask man who ripped me out of your mother and forced me to fight your father Minato Namikaze. Now do you two still want to leave?** " asked Kyuubi with a grin.

Naruto and Menma then shake their head "I it doesn't even if we now know who are parents are and the person responsible for our life it matters not. " said Naruto.

"Naruto-ani is right it matters not. We have a new dream. " said Menma with a grin.

Kyuubi then raised a nonexistent eyebrow " **and what is this dream?** " asked Kyuubi.

Naruto and Menma grinned at each other "to be free from Konoha. " said Naruto.

Kyuubi just stares at his gate " **hmm, very interesting. Hopefully this new world won't have anyone who's power hungry.** " said Kyuubi.

"We'll just have to wait and see. " said Menma with a wide grin.

 **Time Skip - the next day**

Naruto and Menma had arrived at the destroyed temple both Naruto and Menma looked amazed. Menma turns to Naruto "hey Naruto-ani how about we bring a little souvenir. " said Menma as he looks at the oni mask.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "sure besides these belong to us anyways. " said Naruto both him and Menma grab a mask.

Kyuubi watches from the mindscape " **so, Naruto had chosen the mask of the reaper death seal interesting.** " said Kyuubi.

"Alright let's get to work! " said Naruto.

"Hai the sooner the better ya'know. " said Menma with a half grin he then brings out a brush the two siblings begin to start drawing the nessassry kanji required as the two finished drawing the last of the kanji they both start using Kyuubi chakra.

Naruto smiles as he and his brother got into the three tailed form "thanks Kyuubi. This will help. " said Naruto who now has animal look.

Kyuubi just scoffed at the red haired jailer "don't thank me yet Naruto. " warned Kyuubi Naruto nods his head.

The two then go through various of handsigns which had took about 5 minutes to complete "alright let's do this Seven Elements Cross Matrix :Jumping Lion ( **Tsu no yōso kurosumatorikkusu: Janpuraion)**!" yelled Naruto both the twins clap their hands at the same time a huge bright light covers the whole temple turning the abandoned temple into a bright shiny star.

The bright lights up from the sky but as soon as the light appeared it disappeared.

 **With the Akatsuk** i

Pein looks towards Zetsu glaring at the plant creature with his Rinnegan "Zetsu what was that!" ordered Pein in a cold tone.

 ** _"That Pein-sama was a powerful jutsu._ ** " said White Zetsu.

Konan raises an eyebrow at the spy "A jutsu? Who could use such a powerful jutsu only someone with large amount of chakra could possibly do a jutsu like that. " said Konan causing everyone to turn to the beautiful woman.

" ** _The jutsu was used by the twin jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki and Menma Uzumaki. It seems like they have vanished._ ** " said Black Zetsu.

"Vanished? But how is that possible! " asked Kisame narrowing his fish like eyes.

"Oh ow. We're in Trouble! What are we going to do! Deidara-sempai! " yelled Tobi "this isn't good I need those brats for the plan. " thought Tobi.

Deidara gave an annoyed expression at Tobi "how the hell should I know! " exclaimed Deidara.

"Enough. We will search for both Kyuubi jinchurikies!" ordered Pein everyone quickly quite down.

"So, the two have escaped their personal hell. I hope for the best. " thought Itachi.

 **With Tsunade**

Sakura who's in Tsunade's office looked shocked "Tsunade-sama what was that? " asked Sakura.

Tsunade narrows her eyes at the location "that was a powerful fuinjutsu. " said Tsunade.

Shizune turns towards Tsunade with a concern expression "who do you think that was? " asked Shizune.

"Do you think it was Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

Tsunade shook her head negatively "no that wasn't Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't heading that way Shizune I need Anko, Kakashi, Yuago, Genma, and Tenzo now! " ordered Tsunade.

 **With Naruto and Menma**

Neither of the two didn't know they can feel this pain It had felt like they are being ripped apart from the inside and outsid. While the jutsu worked the two were unable to celebrate as all they can feel is nothing but pain. The twins hadn't felt this much pain since a group of jounin had used the two as target practice.

But while the two were screaming in pain their bodies start to change their bodies had started to shrink in size while their body had finished changing the two fell out of the portal landing in front of a strange building that had the name "Rin's Foster " but as the two landed on the ground left a decent crack on the ground. A woman opened the door and finds two twins who appeared around the age of 5 years old.

The woman has light brown hair, a blue blouse, and dark Grey pants she also wears blue tennis shoes. The woman has orange eyes and wears a headband that says "fight on" this woman is Ririko Suneko one of the people who work at the Foster home. "oh my god are you two okay! " yelled Ririko she then picks the two up bringing the two inside.

* * *

 **And the first chapter of Light and Dark is done. the next story I'll do is Fate of a New Adventure.** _ **I also have other ideas for upcoming stories. I hope you're ready for the surprises I have.**_

 _ **Tell me what you think of this story and no bashing**_

 **Within the following two weeks ill eliminate someone from the poll**

 **Naruto x Azula -** **96**

 **Naruto x Ty Lee -** **89**

 **Naruto x Toph -** **82**

 **Menma x Yue -** **52**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy.**

 **Naruto x Bulma- Saiyan's Pride: No matter what we have done for him he destroyed our raise the lowest of the low class and the highest of the elite had done everything that freak ask. Even our king did everything he asked and what did we get for our loyalty annihilation**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 **Recap**

 _Neither of the two didn't know they can feel this pain It had felt like they are being ripped apart from the inside and outside. While the jutsu worked the two were unable to celebrate as all they can feel is nothing but pure absolute pain. The twins hadn't felt this much pain since a group of jounin had used the two as target practice._

 _But while the two were screaming in pain their bodies start to change their bodies had started to shrink in size while their body had finished changing the two fell out of the portal landing in front of a strange building that had the name "Rin's Foster " but as the two landed on the ground left a decent crack on the ground. A woman opened the door and finds two twins who appeared around the age of 5 years old._

 _The woman has light brown hair, a blue blouse, and dark Grey pants she also wears blue tennis shoes. The woman has orange eyes and wears a headband that says "fight on" this woman is Ririko Suneko one of the people who work at the Foster home. "oh my god are you two okay! " yelled Ririko she then picks the two up bringing the two inside._

 _ **Recap end**_

Both redhead and blonde siblings groan from having their bodies ripped apart. At least now they knew why the Seven Elements Cross Matrix: Jumping Lion ( **Tsu no yōso kurosumatorikkusu: Janpuraion)** is such a powerful fuinjutsu space-time ninjutsu even though the pain they were forced to experience was horrible they are happy they are finally away from Konoha.

Not just that but the jutsu can only be performed by a Uzumaki and as far as Naruto and Menma knew they were the only Uzumaki around so any other person using the jutsu was highly unlikely.

The two raised their heads they couldn't clearly see Ririko due to them being dizzy and everything still spinning around them. Ririko looks at Naruto and Menma with concern "w-w-we di-did it." muttered Naruto everything around him then becomes dark Menma then follows Naruto into the world of unconsciousness. Without waiting a second the brunette carefully picks up Naruto and Menma with extreme care. The brunette couldn't understand what had just transpire after all seeing two children in a small crater is anything but normal not just that bit the bizzare oversized clothes but that didn't matter.

What truly matter is to get these boys inside after all it is cold outside and she had no idea how long they've been outside all she knew these two blonde and redhead siblings could bebe parent less and homeless. While she picks enters the foster care and searches for an unoccupied bed but as she does this she can't help but to feel sad for the wondering children even though she does not know the children she can't but worry about them.

After all it's only natural she would worry for them. Its only human nature she would since most would be worried if they saw two children knocked out on a cold day. But Ririko was quite shocked that the two weren't even shivering since it was literary 69 degrees outside as she finds two empty beds she sets them down. She then smiles warmly at the two "I'm not where you two came from but you're safe now." said the brunette woman and she was quite right thanks to the Uzumaki Fūinjutsu they've not only escaped the village, the treacherous Danzo, the missing nin Orochimaru, and the Akatsuki but also their world. Now with a new beginning no longer will they suffer the consent insults and harm from the village.

After all anyone would grow tired of the very placed they loved where everyone scorn them as they committed a crime. Sure they are aware of Kyuubi killing the Yondaime and hundreds of people but that didn't mean they get to treat both Naruto and Menma lower that a human. They even knew their teammate Sakura didn't like them hell neither of the two even talked to her she just didn't like them because no one in class did and to impressed Sasuke, they especially knew Sasuke didn't like them exactly the correct word would be care. Yes Sasuke Uchiha didn't care about them Sasuke had the same look on his face as their sensei Kakashi both prodigy shinobi looked at them as if they were nothing a mistake.

They didn't even care if Sasuke went to Orochimaru if Sasuke wanted to be a traitor like his brother then let him. Neither Naruto or Sasuke saw Sasuke as a friend he was nothing but a spoil brat crying for daddy's attention their best friends were Gaara and Haku the four of them had each had a hard life and the one they had in common was knowing the feeling of not being wanted and people wishing for your death. But they will miss Jiraiya, Hinata, Shino, Tsunade, Teuchi, Ayame, Gaara, and Shizune also Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Lee but they don't regret what they've done and the twins are pretty sure there's no way to return that's if they actually wanted to go back. But doing this had also ruin the Akatsuki's plan not that they knew about their plan and If they were aware this would give them another reason to leave their world.

Ririko smiles at the two sleeping siblings she then runs her fingers through both Naruto and Menma's hair "you two sure are adorable." said Ririko in a soft tone.

Um, who are they?" asked a female who has a gentle yet stern voice Ririko turns around and see's a Korean woman who appears around the age of 25 years old. The woman has peach like complexion she has small pink lips, narrow eyes that are colored green-orange, she has dark purple hair with a hairstyle that is shoulder-length with a braided ponytail. She wears a pink hoodie that has an image of Totoro, bright blue denim jeans, and white ankle socks. This woman imone of the other caretakers Kēki Kkeobjil ( **cake shell** ).

"I found them outside." said Ririko.

Kēki raised an eyebrow at her friend "outside? Like sleeping outside?" asked a hopeful Keiko hoping that the the two children weren't actually sleeping outside. Ririko nods her head slowly "but it's like over 69 degrees!" exclaimed Kēki.

"Shhh, everyone is still sleeping." said Ririko shushing Kēki.

"Right sorry." Apologized Kēki.

Ririko just waved her off "its okay just keep your voice down but I'm not sure where they came from. But I found them in the front sleeping. I honestly don't think these two live with anyone." said Ririko.

"Really? Why?" wondered Kēki.

Th brunette rubs the back of her neck with an unrasy look "because they were wearing clothes away to big for someone their size." explained Ririko.

Kēki glances at Naruto and Menma she was amazed at how bright Menma's blonde hair is and how red Naruto's hair is but what truly drew her actual attention was their strange birthmarks across each of their cheeks. The sleeping siblings reminds Kēki of a sleeping wolf or a fox Kēki mentally nods her head "they defyingly remind me of a fox." thought Kēki she then turned towards Ririko "so, your basically saying they might be homeless?" asked Kēki who placed her hand on her hip.

Ririko nods her head "yeah, and if they weren't why would they be wearing these clothes that are too big for themselves." said Ririko.

"So what do we do with them?" wondered Kēki in curiosity.

Ririko turns towards Kēki "let them stay after all no children should live on the streets." said Ririko as she stares at Naruto and Menma with care.

Kēki nods her head in agreement "at this way they won't have to sleep on the cold floor. And not only that but who knows what they've gone all we know they could've had a hard life also who knows when it was the last time these innocent children ate." said Kēki in a worried tone not knowing she was right about their struggles while they aren't starving they are homeless and parent less.

The brunette nods her head in agreement with the purplenette she then graced Kēki with a gentle kind smile "and these two won't ever have to worry about what to eat or sleep but there's something that has me wondering." said Ririko as she narrows her eyes in suspension.

Kēki blinks her eyes in confusion with the tilt of the head "really? What has you wondering Ririko?" asked the purplenette.

Ririko released a sigh "maybe I'm just over thinking things but it's their clothes." said Ririko.

"Their clothes? What about them?" questioned Kēki.

"Their clothes are strange I mean have you seen anyone wearing what they are?" asked Ririko as she's stares at Naruto's orange jumpsuit and Menma's blue tracksuit.

Kēki rubs the back of her neck aa she stares at the slumbering Uzumaki twins "well you have a but maybe they are cosplayer clothes. I mean you know how much work they put in their work or who knows why they're wearing them." said Kēki.

Ririko massages the temple of her forehead and releaaed a sigh " yeah your today's just been crazy especially with how the weather keeps changing every day. One minute it's raining, cloudy and cold, and snowing." exclaimed Ririko. Kēki shrugged her shoulders she then begins to giggle softly "what?" asked Ririko.

Kēki covers her mouth stopping her laughter to be released "I just think its funny your making a big deal about their clothes. I mean its a good thing these two have clothes to begin with." snickered Kēki she then smiles in a sly manner as she watches her friends cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

Ririko turned her head away in embarrassment "shut it Kēki." grumbled Ririko who crossed her arms underneath her breast with a pout.

"Awe, don't be like that. Hey, Ririko how old do you think they are?" asked Kēki who's playing with her ponytail. She then looks down at the young shinobi duo with a gentle smile "These two are way to cute to be sleeping on the floor. It really is sad seeing someone so young force to sleep on the cold floor. But you two won't have to worry about that anymore." thought Kēki in a motherly tone.

Ririko massages her chin and gains a thinking pose "um, that's a good question if I have to I would say these two or maybe five or four years old." explained Ririko with her shrugging shoulders not really sure how old they are.

Kēki then brushes her soft hand through Naruto's crimson locks she felt surprised at how soft his straight yet spiky hair is. She then looks up at Ririko "the only thing left to do is to wait for them to wake up. Well, if you need me I'll be in the next room going through some paper." said Kēki.

"Okay as soon as they wake up you'll be the first one to know." said Ririko with a small.

Kēki grins at Ririko "thanks you're the best!" grinned Kēki who winked at Ririko. Ririko chuckles softly at Kēki " she's always working so hard which is good, even a stranger can tell how much she cares for children." thought Ririko she then sits down in a chair.

Both Naruto and Menma shuffle in their sleep with a pleasant smile on their faces. This is mostly due to them having a nice comfortable bed to sleep on instead of the rough and uncomfortable bed they had in their small apartment. Unknown to all of Naruto's and Menma's friend they actually hated their apartment since it was to small after all their apartment had one bedroom, a small kitchen, living room, and one bathroom but the apartment complex they were living in was old and dirty. Which is the reasoned for the two to always be staying out late and train.

 **Mindscape**

But unknown to anyone from the outside world Naruto and Menma aren't exactly happy no instead the two are quite shocked and they have every right to be shocked and freaking out within their mind. Naruto and Menma could only stare at each other with a blank expression after when they had just randomly appeared in their mind they didn't except to be looking at each other especially since they like they are five years old. The last thing they remembered was performing the jutsu and when they woke they were inside their mindscape knees deep in the sewer like consciousness. Being pulled within their mindscape isn't anything new since they've been pulled into their mindscape by Kuuubi.

Naruto then punches his palm with an expression of conviction "that's it!" exclaimed Naruto with a grin.

Menma stares at his brother with a questionable stare he then scratches the back of his head with a confused look "um, what's it?" asked Menma.

"Let's talk to the fox?" declared Naruto.

"But why? What would it know?" asked Menma with a raised eyebrow.

"Because we aren't the only jinchuriki of Kyuubi. He was also sealed in Mito Uzumaki when she fought along side with Hashirama." explained Naruto with a serious expression.

Menma's ocean blue eyes widen with realization "that's right Kyuubi has been inside Mito and Mito our home who were born and raised in Uzushiogakure. But that also means he has knowledge of Uzumaki fūinjutsu, ninjutsu, and their forbidden jutsu!" exclaimed Menma in excitement.

Naruto grins at his brother with his notorious fox like grin "that's right if anyone can tell us why we look like this its only the fox. Ahaha, but who knew one day we would be searching Kyuubi out." stated Naruto with a grin.

Menma nods his head in agreement but he can't help to find it ironic how ever since him and Naruto found put they are the jailers of Kyuubi no Kitsune the nine tailed Bijuu. They wanted nothing from the Bijuu the only times they would go to meet the mass chakra creature was to use some of its chakra. Especially when they fought against Haku and Orochimaru thus forcing them to call upon the Bijuu's chakra but as the two begun to walk down the sewer like passageway he turned towards his brother he then elbows Naruto's shoulder causing his red haired twin to look in his direction "this feels weird doesn't? Going to Kyuubi's cage. You remembered the last time we used its chakra right?" asked Menma.

Naruto simply nods his head he then places both hands behind his head and gains a thoughtful expression he then narrows his violet colored eyes "yeah I remembered it was in the Forest of Death. It was also one of our first real fights." said Naruto with a solemn expression.

 **Flashback- Months Ago**

The last thing the two remembered before getting hit with a powerful wind release jutsu sending them away from their teammate. If that wasn't bad enough then they were eaten by a giant snake, both Naruto and Menma gain a giant tic mark on the side of their head "what the hell! We are not going to be eaten by some stupid snake!" roared Naruto in anger.

"Hell yeah! We're going to be the next Hokage and God of Shinobi! You ready Naruto!" asked Menma with a smirk as he puts his hands in a familiar pose.

Naruto copies his brother "dattebayo! Shadow Clone Jutsu ( **Kage no Bunshin** )!" yelled Naruto.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu ( **Kage no Bunshin** )!" roared Menma the snakes body begins to expands with the max number of clones but then the snake explodes with Naruto and Menma jumping up on tree covered in the blood of the serpent.

Naruto turned towards Menma "Menma can you sense where they are?" asked Naruto.

Menma closes his eyes and begins to focus he then sees them well their chakra and he sees the mysterious person's chakra. Menma opens his eyes and turned to Naruto "there still in the same spot but the person's chakra its...massive its bigger than Zabuza's and Kakashi-sensei. This person's chakra is as large as old man's chakra." said Menma shocking Naruto.

Naruto trust his brother's sensor ability after all it was the Sandaime Hokage who taught his brother to learn his sensor ability the aged kage even helped Menma learned his Fire Release ( **Katon** ) and Water Release ( **Suiton** ) and his own Wind Release ( **Futon** ) and Earth Release ( **Doton** ). But both him and Menma trust each other, its only natural since they'rethey're brothers.

"If what your saying is true then we must use its chakra." said Naruto in a serious tone. Menma grits his teeth in frustration he understood what Naruto was talking about. But he and Naruto hated using Kyuubi's chakra since it felt dark and taint "Menma I know how you feel but unfortunately." trailed the red haired teen.

The blonde haired Uzumaki narrowed his eyes "we don't have a choice. Ugh, lets get this over with." said Menma Naruto nods his head they then closed their eyes and concentrated.

 **Mindscape**

As they opened their eyes they were face to face with Kyuubi. Naruto and Menma feel the warm breath of the two Yin Kyuubi and Yang Kyuubi both giant foxes glared at Naruto and Menma with hatred. " **What are you two doing here**!" growled Yang Kyuubi.

"Give us your chakra stupid foxes!" demanded Menma glaring at the bright and dark colored Bijuu.

Yin Kyuubi snarls at Naruto and Menma " **you insignificant speck of trash**! " snarled Yang Kyuubi opening his mouth showing the two his deadly canine fangs.

" **How dare you make such a demand! We are the strongest of the Bijuu you are nothing but a weak sack of meat**!" roared Yang Kyuubi sensing ripples through the water.

The two siblings siblings just glare at the two beast not even caring about the malicious coming from the two "we are your jailers so its about time you start paying your rent!" yelled Naruto.

Menma nods his head "yea so start giving us your chakra you oversized plushies!" demanded Menma glaring at the giant crimson orb of an eye.

Yin and Yang Kyuubi snarled at Naruto and Menma " **fine Naruto, Menma. Don't die**." growled Yin Kyuubi.

Yang Kyuubi gains a predatory he then sends a wide emotion of hatred at the two Uzumaki males causing the two to flinch at the pure hatred emotion "t **hat privilege belongs to us and us only myself and my Yin half will be the ones to end your pathetic life not one of those weak humans**." grinned Yang Kyuubi.

 **Real World**

With them gaining access to use both Yin and Yang Kyuubi chakra the two are in coated in the crimson tainted Bijuu chakra Naruto's violet eyes became crimson red with a canine slit Menma's eyes also becomes a crimson red, each of their whiskers darkened, their hair becomes unruly spiky, they gain canine like fangs, and their normal nails grows and became claws. Menma smirks at Naruto with a fox-like grin "alright let's go save those two!" said Menma.

"Right, maybe this could give us a slight advantage." said Naruto he and his brother then takes off towards his teammate. But while they seemed confident they had a feeling this mysterious figure finding them wasn't a coincidence no this person obviously tracked down. As the two made it back to their teammates they see Sasuke attempting to give the person their scroll Menma turns towards Naruto and nods his head.

Naruto grabs Menma's arm and throws him at the paled skin shinobi the blonde goes through the hand signs of ram, horse, snake, dragon, rat, ox, and tiger " Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet ( **Katon: Karyū Endan** )! " roared Menma.

Just as Orochimaru turned his head he's bombarded with a flame genuine-looking dragon an explosion goes off as the heat seeking dragon hits Orochimaru. Sasuke turned towards Menma and Naruto "what the hell are you doing you idiots!' yelled an angry Sasuke.

"What are we doing! Wha are we doing? What the hell are you doing! Even if you give him our scroll what's to say he'll let us leave!" yelled Menma.

"Kukuku, it isn't the Uzumaki brothers. Fine I'll play with you to for a while." said Orochimaru as he removes the rest of the skin of the Kusagakure ninja.

Naruto narrows his eyes he then uses the handsigns of Serpent, Horse, Dog, and Serpent. The dirt ground then becomes muddy "Earth Release: Rapid Mud Bullets ( **Doton:** **Kyūsokuna Doro no Dangan** ). " said he then fires seven harden mud bullets at Orochimaru but legendary sannin easily dodges each bullet he then screeches out his arm grabbing hold of Naruto's face he then brings his arm back as he releases his left arm he delivered a strong right hook to the red heads chin. Menma then performs a flying kick st the serpent like man's head. Orochimaru then gives the blonde a 180 kick he then grabs onto his leg and slams him hard into the ground creating a notable crater.

Naruto then throws five shuriken that are laced in wind release Orochimaru doesn't even flinch as the shuriken pierced right through him. The elder shinobi just chuckles at Naruto "how cute." taunted Orochimaru he raises his hand and sends a volley of snakes at Naruto.

Naruto pulls out two kunai he then encase both knives in wind chakra, a wind like blade takes form "Wind Release: Breakthrough Sabers ( **Futon:** **Kakkitekina Seibāzu** )!" yelled Naruto he then slashes the two blades a wide multiple air current is released shredding the snakes apart both Naruto and Menma create twenty clones at the sannin but Orochimaru takes each othem out by the time all have been destroyed his vision is blocked by the smoke. Both Naruto send a fury of punches and kicks. Naruto buries his fist deep in Orochimaru's gut Menma uses Naruto as a spring board gives him a side kick but the snake sannin grabs his leg toss him in the air he then grabs Naruto by the hair and uses the red head as a weapon throws him at Menma sending the two across from the tree.

Orochimaru smirks at the two "I have to be honest I didn't think you two would last this long. But you two are impressive for a lowly genin." stated Orochimaru with sadistic grin he then kicks his lips with his unnatural long tongue.

The two rise from the ground with a groan Naruto wipes the blood from his mouth "Earth Release: Mud Spore ( **Doton:** **Doro Hōshi** ). " said Naruto a huge wave of mud is then summoned Menma then then throws a volley of explosive tags. Orochimaru allows a simple evil grin to appear on his face as the mud river is now a flaming mud river. Orochimaru then shots multiple projectiles of wind bullets stopping the flaming mud river, Naruto's and Menma's eyes went open in shock as the sannin vanished from their field of vision Orochimaru appears behind the two he then kicks the two sending the two hurling into a giant three he runs at the two with both hands igniting in purple aura and then they felt nothing but pain as they enter the world of unconsciousness.

 **Flashback Over**

"At the time we had no idea who he was but we knew there was no winning against him." said Naruto in a serious tone he then gains a scowl on his face as he remembers the sannin is the caused of the Sandaime's death.

His brother just nods his head "and even if we did know he was Orochimaru that still wouldn't stop us but at least he won't ever have to see that damn bastard. I hope him, Kabuto, and Uchiha-teme die horribly. Especially that damn Uchiha-teme suffers!" snarled Menma after all he still remembers when he, Jiraiya, and Naruto returned to the village with Tsunade and Shizune. The Uchiha attempted to kill his brother with a jutsu that he from his sensei this didn't just made him hate Uchiha even more than he already did but he began to see Kakashi as trash after all the Sandaime Hokage was more of a sensei then Kakashi ever will be.

Naruto glances at Menma "I can't help but to agree. But we don't ever have to see that bastard ever again." grinned Naruto.

Menma also grins at Naruto "yep, we finally get a fresh spot but first we need to find out why we look like we are five years old...what...the...hell!" exclaimed Menma as he and Naruto States at the empty cage. Neither of the two couldn't sense the massive chakra coming from Yin or Yang Kyuubi actually they couldn't sense any malice or hatred.

"Where the fuck are they!" yelled Naruto.

"How the hell is this even possible! If they got freed we should be dead!" exclaimed Menma.

Naruto grips his head in frustration "ugh, what the hell! This makes no sense...my head hurts! You know what I don't even care anymore. Let's just get out of here." groaned Naruto who's mentally exhausted.

Menma also groans "agreed, coming here was already was a pain in an ass besides we need to find out where we are." said Menma Naruto knew his brother had a point. After all they could be in forrest, jungle, desert, or even stranded island in the middle of the ocean. Hell all they know they could be floating in the middle of the ocean but of course something as them being transported in the middle sounds crazy but so does being eaten by a giant snake, riding on a giant toad that's capable of destroying anything in its path with a simple leap, and literally fight a giant raccoon dog made of sand. "Hey Naruto." said Menma who has turn to his brother.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Naruto.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Menma. The redhead just shrugged his shoulders "where do you think we are?" asked a curious Menma who's intrigued by his brother input.

Naruto runs his hand through his crimson locks with an uncertain expression "to be honest, I have no clue but its time we found outout where we are." said Naruto with determination and

 **Real World**

The two twins groan from their slumber they then begin to open there eyes. With their eyes squinted they begin to look around "w-w-where are we?" muttered Naruto both of the siblings are then getting their personal space invaded by Ririko and Kēki "um, hi." said Naruto.

"You're awake. The both of you!" exclaimed a shocked Kēki she then smiles in a cheerful way before the two realized it they are brought in a group head with each of their faces buried in her breast. "You two are so cute!" exclaimed Kēki.

"Wait what?" thought a confused Naruto.

"Uhhhhh." thought Menma not sure what to really think what had just happened or how to actually respond to the strange woman " _hey um..Naruto_?" asked Menma who's speaking to Naruto through his mental link.

" _Yeah_?" asked Naruto dumbly.

" _Your confused what's going on right_?" asked Menma.

" _Yep_." replied Naruto.

Menma mentally sighs in relief " _good I'm happy I wasn't the only one_." said Menma the two then cut off the mental link. Both blonde and redhead removed their heads from Kēki's breast "who are you where are we?" asked Menma.

Kēki smiles warmly "are you two hungry?" asked Kēki each of their stomachs then begun to announced themselves causing the blond and crimson haired boys to blush in embarrassment causing Kēki to grin and Ririko to smile happily.

"Luckly for you two there's some leftover's from last night." said Ririko with a smile the two then make y to the kitchen.

The two then reconnect their mental link " _so what do we do now? It seems like we are in a normal world I mean I could be wrong. But we be like oh yeah me and brother are from a world of ninjas, bijuu, and we can control elements_." said Menma.

" _Not just that but we are appear tobe five years old. So, we obviously can't tell them where we're from another world or they'll just think we're crazy_." said Naruto with that their mental link has the two then find themselves at the large variety of food.

Naruto and Menma look at the two women Ririko smiles at the two with a bright smile "come on you two eat. You two are obviously hungry you guys have been through a lot. Anyways, my name is Ririko Suneko I'm in charge at this foster home and this is Kēki Kkeobji so eat as much as you want." said Ririko as if a switched went off Naruto and Menma grabbed the first thing they saw and that was home made roast beef ramen.

"So, cute." said Kēki in a sweet tone unknown who these children truly are but right at this moment Naruto and Menma didn't even mind that they have been deaged or where Yin or Yang Kyuubi went. They are simply happy for a new start sure their excited ninja lives are over but they wouldn't redo what they just did even if it meant they'll never be able to have their previous life back. As far they are concern they've made the right choice.

* * *

 **Naruto x Konan - 114**

 **Naruto x Koyuki- 90**

 ** _I'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bridge of Two Paths, Curse of Heavens, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Great Fox Demon, My Dear Ashikabi, Never Again , Ninjas of Whirlpool, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!, Proud and Clothes, Force of Family, Species of The Same , Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , Train By Prodigies, Twin Wind Esper, and Whirlpool Meets Sand_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating Species of The Same then My Dear Ashikab, Whirlpool Meets Sand after that I'll update Train By Prodigies and then Our Nindo Way I also will do Curse of Heavens and I'll do_** ** _Force of Family, Never Again, after that Great Fox Demon,_** ** _Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend after that Sword and Guns and then Fate of a New Adventure, Proud and Clothes, and then Darkness Within us then Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, The Fox Spy, and Bridge of Two Paths )_**

 ** _(A/N: these are future stories i will make)_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Mei Hatsume- Frozen In Time: most wish to be a hero for fame or to be like their hero but not him his goal is simple to surpass every hero there is and with his quirk he'll do just that_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


	3. A New World

**_Recap_**

 _"Luckly for you two there's some leftover's from last night." said Ririko with a smile the two she then make her way to the kitchen._

 _The two then reconnect their mental link "so what do we do now? It seems like we are in a normal world I mean I could be wrong. But we be like oh yeah me and brother are from a world of ninjas, bijuu, and we can control elements." said Menma._

 _"Not just that but we are appear tobe five years old. So, we obviously can't tell them where we're from another world or they'll just think we're crazy." said Naruto with that their mental link has the two then find themselves at the large variety of food._

 _Naruto and Menma look at the two women Ririko smiles at the two with a bright smile "come on you two eat. You two are obviously hungry you guys have been through a lot. Anyways, my name is Ririko Suneko I'm in charge at this foster home and this is Kēki Kkeobji so eat as much as you want." said Ririko as if a switched went off Naruto and Menma grabbed the first thing they saw and that was home made roast beef ramen._

 _"So, cute." said Kēki in a sweet tone unknown who these children truly are but right at this moment Naruto and Menma didn't even mind that they have been deaged or where Yin or Yang Kyuubi went. They are simply happy for a new start sure their excited ninja lives are over but they wouldn't redo what they just did even if it meant they'll never be able to have their previous life back. As far they are concern they've made the right choice._

 ** _Recap End_**

* * *

Five Years Later, neither Naruto or Menma could believe it but a lot has changed like for the fact that Ririko had adopted him and his brother within 5 months of them living in this new strange world the two boys are now eight years old a lot has changed besides the fact they now have a mother the two had also realized they their chakra control had returned back to normal which had greatly annoyed the two Uzumaki brothers.

But ever sense they had arrived to this world they were unable to sense Kyuubi's chakra both of them had realized the Seven Elements Cross Matrix: Jumping Lion ( **Tsu no Yōso Kurosumatorikkusu: Janpuraion** ) had stripped them of Kyuubi and the Jutsu had so without killing them in the process Menma had also realized no one in this world had chakra it had made sense to the blonde due to the fact this world isn't there own this world is vastly different from their own this world doesn't have the same dangerous of their own but this world still had its own problems.

Unlike they own world where people used chakra to fight this new world had their government and they used weapons and technology to fight and the militaries of this world are also different unlike their own world joining the military is far harder than becoming a genin and in this new world you have to be eighteen years old to join but there's also special cases known as a draft but not everyone can join an army but neither twins had any real interest in joining the army.

They've also noticed no one from their world has yet appeared in this world which they were thankful for they knew if Orochimaru or the Akatsuki had found this world the humans of this world wouldn't stand a chance in hell sure they miss their friends but they enjoyed the freedom they have.

With it being Summer Vacation their mother Ririko had sent the two boys to Summer Camp Naruto wears a black shirt over it he wears a short sleeve hoodie the hoodie is navy blue in color, he's also wearing dark blue jean shorts, black socks that stop at his car he can be seen wearing black and navy blue Nikes. Menma is wearing black v-neck over it he can be seen wearing red hoodie on the hoodie is a crescent moon, he's wearing black jeans, and red and black Adidas.

Both siblings can be seen playing catch with one another but suddenly it began to snow "snow? But it's July." exclaimed Menma but suddenly a blizzard happened causing every children to go inside as the blizzard stop each of the children ran back outside "yay! Snow day!" exclaimed an excited Menma but suddenly an aurora in the sky.

Mimi the fashionista marvels at the beautiful aura "wow, it's beautiful! Magical even!" exclaimed Mimi after all snowing in July never really happens but they were enjoying the beautiful skyline.

Each of the children stare at the beautiful aurora the young red-haired child Izzy Izumi "yeah, what is it?" asked a shocked Izzy.

"Maybe an aurora." stated Sora.

"You mean an aurora borealis the Northern lights? That's impossible! You see that in Alaska we're way too far south." said the intelligent computer nerd.

Sora looks at the sky with a confused expression on her face "tell that to the snow." said Sora who's confused at how it can be snowing.

"I really think we should all head back inside before we all get ammonia." said Joe.

Matt the younger brother of TK stares at the sky with his eyes narrowing "miss this? The whole sky is like short circuiting." said Matt.

"What the hell is that?" wondered Naruto who sees a green portal appear in the sky.

"I'm not sure?" said Tai suddenly nine lights shot off from the strange portal each of the objects land right next to each of the nine children but the objects had caused a small cloud.

As the cloud vanished Sora turns towards everyone "everyone are you alright?" asked Sora everyone gets up from the floor.

Matt turns towards Sora "we're still here." said Matt who was shielding TK from the strange objects that had fell from the sky.

Mimi grabs her large pink hat in fear " that was scary!" exclaimed a fearful Mimi.

"W-Wh-What was that!" exclaimed Joe who was also terrified at what just happened.

Izzy goes over to the small Carter that was created "meteors?" pondered Izzy suddenly a strange objects begins to rise "okay, maybe they aren't meteors." said Izzy each of the green devices rises to the air shocking them each of the children grab onto the small device.

Sora stares at the object with confusion "wh-what..are these?" wondered Sora.

"My guess is some sort of miniature digital apparatus." said Izzy giving his advice.

"No instructions?" said Joe looking down at the small digital object.

"Forgot the instructions surfs up!" exclaimed Tai and oil nowhere a huge wave pulls them in.

Each of the children fall down "what the hell!" exclaimed Naruto who falls into the water suddenly Naruto finds himself laying on a ground.

"Hey get up, hey Naruto wake up! Wake up Naruto!" said a voice in a child like manner as Naruto opens his eyes he sees a strange creature that looks like a a small creature that resembles a dog it had white fur it's ears, paws, and tail were red the small animal has obsidian colored eyes.

Naruto stares at the creature with confusion not expecting to be wash away and he certainly never expected to see this strange canine creature "what are you supposed to be?" asked Naruto with his eyes narrowing at the creature.

The strange creatures runs around him "I'm Xiamon and it's okay there's no need to be alarmed Naruto! I've been waiting for you after all we're partners!" exclaimed the excited Xiamon Naruto raises to his feet and Xiamon jumps into Naruto's arm catching the red-haired Uzumaki off guard.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the tiny dog who's tail is wagging in an excited manner "Partners? Wait you said you've been waiting? Exactly how long and I'm sure I would've remember you...um Xiamon." said Naruto "okay I have no idea what's going on here? And I left home without my kunai ugh this dey day is so confusing." thought Naruto he stares down at Xiamon who tilts his head to the side.

Menma then walks clearing and sees his brother carrying Xiamon he too his also caring a green dragon it has purple eyes wide black horns the tip of his horns are red, a yellow belly, and the tip of its tail is blue in color."I thought I sensed you here. So, you too have one." states the blonde child.

Naruto nods his head he then stares the strange dog like creature his brother is carrying "yeah he said his name is Xiamon, so who's that?" questioned Naruto staring at the strange dragon creature.

Menma stares down at the small reptile and turns back to his brother "he says his name is Babydmon after I woke up this little guy was there but I wonder where everyone else is?" wondered Menma.

"Another one! What are they?" exclaimed Tai who had yelled in shock not expecting to see another strange creature.

Babydmon glances at Menma "who was that?" asked Babydmon with a curious expression.

Menma turns at Naruto "that sounds like Tai." said Menma the two runs towards the sound of the brunette and see Tai and Izzy with strange pink creatures "you guys have one too!" exclaimed a shocked Menma.

The strange pink creature smiles at the twins "allow me to introduce myself. My friends call me Motimon. Everyone does actually." said Motimon with a small on his face.

"Izzy then turns towards Tai" I believe those remote digital gadgets have taken an actual life form I don't remember anything in the camp brochure." said Izzy giving his own thoughts.

"You think? It's weird." said Tai.

"This whole day has been weird." said Naruto with Tai agreeing with the whiskered child.

"The vegetation seems lush but the soil appears rather common." stated Izzy as he stares at the plants around them.

"Nothing is common in Digiworld." said Motimon.

Tai, Naruto, and Menma look shocked at hearing they are in something called the Digiworld "that's right Naruto you're in the Digiworld!" exclaimed the excited Xiamon.

Tai then turns towards Koromon "and just where exactly is the... Digiworld?" asked Tai.

"I care so much where I wanna know what it is." said Izzy.

Tai then rubbed the back of his hair "I guess I'll take a look for myself." said Tai he then begins to climb a really tall tree he then pulls out a small pair of binoculars "the ocean? What's that doing there? Our campsite was no where near the ocean and I sure don't remember those mountains hmm, something tells me a compass isn't going to help." said Tai.

Koromon bounces his way to the top of the tree he then turns towards Tai "hey Tai, what do you see?" asked the pink creature.

"Nothing I recognize. Huh, wait what's that?" said Tai who sees a giant insect with four arms. Its head is eyeless with black markings and a pair of long mandibles. It has a pair of large wing and a pair of elytra on its upper back. It is red in coloration with black muscle in the torso, arms, and legs. The giant insect flies around and heads in Tai's direction "what's that? Look at that it's some sort of giant red beetle and it's flying right at us." said Tai the two quickly duck down avoiding from being killed by the large bug.

Naruto, Menma, and Izzy stare at shock at the large bug Motimon then covers his eyes while Babydmon and Xiamon buried their faces into Naruto's and Menma's chest "I can't watch that is one seriously bad Digimon even when he is in a good mood." said Motimon.

"That's just great." said a shock Izzy as he stares at the giant insect with a fearful expression on his face.

"But really a giant bug and it's as big as Gamabunta!" thought Menma with surprise hell he had he wouldn't ever have to deal with some crazy thing happening to him or Naruto but seems like they once again something crazy has happened in their life.

The large insect flies back around Tai then begins to pull himself up "watch out." said Koromon Tai looks back and shock to see it coming back "his name is Kuwagamon he's an insectoid digimon viscous and ruthless with teeth like knifes and scissor hands that can shop through anything." said Koromon.

Koromon then released bubbles from his mouth hitting the larger digimon in the face but Kuwagamon easily knocks the small digimon away it then hits the destroyed tree causing Tai to fall down from the tree. Naruto, Menma, and Izzy run towards Tai "hey, you alright Tai?" asked Naruto concerned if the goggles wearing boy is harm.

"Well I have had better days." said Tai Koromon then crashes to the ground "little guy you should pick on bugs your own size. What's your name Koromon?" asked Tai who picked up the digimon.

"That's me." said Koromon.

Tai smiles at Koromon "you're pretty brave for a little guy I'm impressed." said Tai.

"Causing Koromon to smile warmly at the brunette child "it was nothing." said Koromon.

Izzy then turns towards the two "guys he's heading this way again!" screamed a terrified Izzy.

"Oh dear, oh dear quickly everyone this way!" said Motimon who runs off.

Three children and the digimon follow after him "come on!" said Tai.

"You don't have to tell us!" exclaimed Naruto the redhead Uzumaki grits his teeth " _damn it! We're still not back to our old level._ " thought Naruto who's speaking to Naruto through the link they still have.

" _And of course we're sent to a different world! We can't even form a rasengan_!" groaned Menma put he knew this was not the place or time to think about such things.

The four boys continue to run from Kuwagamon who's hot on their trail "for having two long legs you guys are surprisedly slow inside this tree." said Motimon hopping into a tree.

While Tai and Izzy stare in shock both Naruto and Menma run into the tree the two boys follow after them but as they entered the tree they are shocked the inside is made out of metal "what kind of tree is this?" asked Izzy.

"Hiding tree silly." said Xiamon who turns towards Izzy each of the children and digimon cover their ears as Kuwagamon roars loudly.

"Quiet everyone." warned Naruto each of them uncovers their ears as they stop hearing the sound of Kuwagamon.

"All clear no need to hide anymore." said Sora each of them are shocked not expecting to hear from the red-haired female mostly because they weren't even away the girl was in even close to their location.

"Sora." said Tai staring at the girl with a shocked expression.

She smiles at them in a friendly manner "you guys can come out now." said Sora.

"We were just setting a trap for that big bug." said Tai each of the boys come out of the tree Tai stares in shock at the flower like creature that's standing by Sora.

"I am enchanted to meet you friends of Sora welcome." said the small digimon.

"Tai, Izzy, Naruto, Menma meet Yokomon my own personal something or rather." said Sora staring down at Yokomon with a smile on her tan face.

"I think reminds me something In would have." whispered Naruto who nods his head.

"Kinda looks like a radish." commented Tai.

"Must be another one of them like the other whatever they are." said Izzy who turns to Koromon, Motion, Babydmon, and Xiamon.

Suddenly another small digimon cones from the bushes "uh oh." said Tai each of them stare at shock at the strange digimon that has ears of a rabbit.

"They keep popping up everywhere." exclaimed a shocked Izzy the small computer wiz can only wonder just how many of these digimon will show up.

"Hello, I am Tokomon. Hey TK over here!" said Tokomon.

"Coming Tokomon there you are." said TK who runs towards the small digimon his older brother Matt follows after him.

"TK!" exclaimed Matt who is also carrying a small horned creature.

"Hey Matt, you too." exclaimed Tai.

"Yeah, I'm here too." said Matt.

"No, I meant that under your arm." said Tai staring at the small digimon.

"Oh this guy? Yeah well." trailed Matt.

The small digimon blushes at having the attention drawn to him "hello you appear pleasant Tsunomon is my name and I am quite pleased to meet you." said Tsunomon while Tai, Sora, Izzy, Naruto, and Menma were gawking at Tsunomon TK and Tokomon were hugging each other.

Suddenly they all jump in surprised as they see Joe running out of the bushes "Joe! " said Naruto but he was confused why Joe was screaming as if someone had just killed his family.

As he rubs towards them a seal like creature follows behind him "HEEEELP! THIS THING THIS THING WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" panted Joe who's exhausted from running from the digimon that seems to be following him.

"Hey! Who are you calling a thing! I'm no stuff animal. The name is Bukamon." said the mammal digimon who jumps on his back.

With Bukamon being so closed to Joe the blunette screams in fright he then turns towards the rest of them "what's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off of me and those creatures standing right there! There-There everywhere! Wha-What are they!" yelled Joe who seems like he's about to start hyperventilating any second.

Bukamon jumps off of his shoulder and land with the other digimon "we're digimon! Digital Monsters!"exclaimed the digimon in union.

Menma raised an eyebrow at the digimon "Digital Monsters? " repeated Menma.

Each of them smiles brightly at the children that are staring at them with a shocked expression "yes, digimon!" exclaimed the digimon in a happy tone.

Koromon smiles brightly at Tai "we're not just digimon we're much more than that! We're kinda cute!" states Koromon.

Tsunomon's cheeks become a pink color "and very loyal." said Tsunomon.

"And beautiful hair." states Yokomon with a charming smile.

"Our maybe no hair at all." said Motimon.

Babydmon smiles brightly "or no arms and legs." said the dragonic digimon who flies around in a circle.

"Bukamon raised one of his flippers "we can be funny ah." said Bukamon.

"And adorable." said Tokomon.

Xiamon turns towards Tokomon "don't forget playful and amazing!" said Xiamon in a playful tone who looks ready to have fun which is mostly due to his tail wagging.

Tai smiles at them "it's a pleasure to meet each of you my name is Tai and these are my friends from camp I like you to meet Sora." said Tai.

They each turn towards Sora "nice place you got here expect the bugs." said Sora who was hoping that they won't see Kuwagamon again.

"And the self proclaim cool one over there is Matt." said Tai.

"No, autographs please." joked Matt.

"And this is Joe." said Tai.

Joe smiles at them and fortunately had calmed down "I'd shake hands if you had any." said the bluenette.

The digimon turn towards Izzy "Izzy here is our computer expert." said Tai introducing the computer nerd.

"Do you have internet access?" asked Izzy wondering if he'll be able to use his computer in this strange world.

The digimon then turn towards the Uzumaki twins "and the dynamic duo is Naruto and Menma." said Tai.

Naruto grins at them in a toothy manner "nice to meet you hope we can get along ya'know." states Naruto who buts his hands in his pockets.

"This place is amazing ya'know." said Menma with his own grin on his whiskered face.

They then turn towards TK who is the same age of Naruto and Menma "and last but not least this little guy is uh- TK, call me TK and I'm not as small as I look." said TK.

"There now is that everybody?" asked Tai.

Sora then turns towards Tai "hey! What happened to that girl with the funny pink hat?" asked Sora.

Menma rolled his eyes "her name is Mimi you know." said Menma.

"Well, perhaps she's picking flowers. Or going on a nature hike or- AAAAHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME! " screamed Mimi.

"We'll what are we waiting for Christmas?" said Naruto who begins running towards her screaming voice everyone follows after the red-haired child.

"Okay so, she's not picking flowers." said Izzy.

"Mimi! Where are you? " yelled Tai they then spot Mimi running out of the forest running right by her side is a small green plant digimon.

"There she is!" exclaimed Sora.

"It's okay." said Tai but fortunately they hear the roar of Kuwagamon "it's that big bug again!" said Tai who is flying in their path fortunately he flies higher in the sky thus missing the children.

"It's okay." said Tai but fortunately they hear the roar of Kuwagamon "it's that big bug again!" said Tai who is flying in their path fortunately he flies higher in the sky thus missing the children.

The small digimon looks at Mimi with concern "Mimi are you alright?" asked the concerned Digimon.

Mimi nods her head weakly "think so.' said Mimi.

"Don't worry Tanemon is here to protect you." said Tanemon who is looking at Mimi with worry.

Sora kneels down to Mimi "it's okay now." said Sora.

"Thanks Sora." said Mimi Kuwagamon then flies back around heading back into their direction.

"Look out here he comes!" exclaimed Tai.

"Run!" yelled Sora each of the children run away from Kuwagamon who appears to be wanting to hunt down the children.

"Down!" exclaimed Matt each of them jumped down to the ground narrowly avoiding Kuwagamon.

"Will this nightmare never end! My mom is going to complaint and want a total refund?" exclaimed Joe.

"Here he comes again!" said Yokomon they see Kuwagamon roars loudly as he flies towards them.

"Okay, that's it no more running away!" exclaimed Tai who is tired from bribe chased by Kuwagamon.

"Are you crazy? What can we do?" states Sora.

"She's right! There's no way we can fight that thing!" said Matt who's holding his scared baby brother.

"Not win anyway." said Izzy Tai agrees with them and they begin running into the forrest with the small digimon who's right behind them they then stop running as they noticed they are on a cliff.

"Great anyone bring a helicopter?" joked Matt but he didn't like the situation they were in.

Tai then walks to the edge "be careful Tai." warned Sora.

Tai turns towards everyone "there's no way down we're going to have to find another way." states Tai.

"Another way? And where is another way?" asked Menma unfortunately Tai wasn't able to answer that question due to the fact Kuwagamon comes out of the forrest shocking them not expecting Kuwagamon to find them so soon "just our luck!" complained Menma who narrowed his eyes at the large digimon Tai then forced to drop to the floor as Kuwagamon narrowly takes his head off.

"Watch out Tai!" screamed Sora Tai looks behind him and sees Kuwagamon flying right at him Koromon bounces towards Tai and blows bubbles at Kuwagamon but this did nothing Kuwagamon hits Koromon.

The giant digimon then flies around but this time the digimon charges at the other children "digimon attack!" exclaimed Yokomon each of the tiny digimon jump at Kuwagamon and releases bubbles from their mouths expect for Xiamon who releases a high pitched soundwave and Babydmon releases hot gas from it's body but none of this had any effect as Kuwagamon knocks them to the side.

"Yokomon!" screamed Sora the large bug digimon crashes into the forrest "Yokomon!" screamed Sora as she sees the flower-like digimon and the rest of the digimon laying on ground.

Tai carefully picks up the digimon "Koromon are you crazy! Why you do it!" exclaimed a worried Tai.

Koromon gains a frown on his puffy face "sorry, it's just I'm trying to make a good impression." said Koromon.

Tai bites his bottom lip "crazy guy." said Tai but he also couldn't believe how far Koromon will actually go.

Each of the children run towards the injured digimon Sora hugs Yokomon and looks at the digimon with worry "aw, Yokomon." said a saddened Sora.

Menma picks up Babydmon with much care "come on little guy you'll be okay." said Menma who starts to pet his head.

Mimi picks up Tanemon and stares into the digimon's red eyes "Tanemon speak to me pleaded Mimi with a saddened expression on her young face.

Izzy picks up Motimon "they must be programmed with courage." said an equally nervous and worried Izzy.

Naruto picks up Xiamon and gently pats the digimon's head "are you insane? What was going through your head!" exclaimed a worried Naruto the former shinobi hated himself for not being able to do anything to help the digimon.

Xiamon looks at Naruto weakly "I had to do something after all we're friends." said the injured Xiamon who looks like he's in pain which isn't surprisedly.

"Tokomon what's wrong?" asked a worried TK who looks frantic.

Matt picks up the injured Tsunomon and stares at the digimon with great concern "Tsunomon wake up!" yelled Matt hoping the digimon will listen to his pleas.

Joe carefully holds Bukamon and stares at him with extreme worry "Bukamon wake up." said Joe but instead of Bukamon rising up his head he and everyone hears the loud roar of Kuwagamon "OH NO!" yelled Joe they watch as Kuwagamon rises up from the ground.

"Quick get back!" yelled Naruto each of them pick up the Digimon and runs towards Tai.

"I was hoping we seen the last of him." said a hopeful Sora.

"Me too. I guess he had other plans huh?" said Tai who stares at Kuwagamon with fear Kuwagamon then walks towards them "get ready to run." said Tai.

"No we fight." said Koromon Tai stares at Koromon with shock not believing Koromon wants to try to fight Kuwagamon once again "that's right! It's the only way stand and fight!" said Koromon who has done with running away.

"Give it up will ya!" exclaimed Tai.

"No, Koromon is right! It's time we show him what we're made of!" said Motimon who's trying to get out of the hold Izzy has him in.

"No! Don't!" exclaimed Izzy.

"They're right." said Yokomon.

"No way! It's hopeless your no match for him Yokomon." said Sora not wishing to see Yokomon endanger herself anymore.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" yelled Tsunomon who's trying to get out of the hold that Matt has him in even Tokomon and Bukamon try escape the grasp of TK and Joe.

Both Naruto and Menma look down at Babydmon and Xiamon with great worry "you want to fight too huh?" asked Naruto but he already knew the answer.

Xiamon nods head "yeah, he's not going to stop unless we stop him!" said Xiamon.

"Are you sure you want to fight?" asked Menma.

"Of course we got to fight!" said Babydmon.

Mimi looks at with concern "Tanemon you too?" asked Mimi the plant Digimon nods her head with a smile.

"I'm sorry Tai let's go!" said Koromon jumping out of the arms of Tai each of the Digimon follow after him the children could only stare in shock as the fearlessly charges at Kuwagamon each of them ignores the children suddenly the strange digital devices the light up a the sky then suddenly becomes dark nine bright lights then hit each of the Digimon Koromon digivolve to...Agumon!" said the yellow dinosaur. Agumon is a short and stout __Tyrannosaurus rex__ -like Digimon standing about 3 feet tall, and has amber orange skin and light green eyes. It also has flattened forearms with broad, three-clawed hands, its hands with four claws, and distinct pectoral muscles. Its legs and arms are shown to be very vascular. Its tail is stubby, and its head and snout are almost as large as the rest of its body.

"Babydmon digivolve to...Hackmon." said the now digivolved Hackmon he is a dragon-like Digimon with white armored skin, dark blue claws, gold eyes, and horns. He wears a red cloak with a hood that has goggles embedded in it.

"Xiamon digivolve to...Labramon?" said the canine digimon, Labramon has an appearance of a real Labrador Retriever dog it had white fur, brown colored eyes, it has four burgundy triangle markings on each size of his face,bit has a bushy tail which is burgundy, it's ears are also burgundy, and it's claws are gold in color.

"Yokomon digivolve to...Biyomon!" said the bird Digimon. Biyomon is a pink bird with arm-like wings, a feather mane, a red beak, blue eyes, blue stripes on its crest, blue borders on two of its head feathers and its tail feathers, yellow legs, and red claws on its wings and feet. It wears a metallic ring on its left leg.

"Motimon digivolve to...Tentemon!" exclaimed the insect digimon, Tentomon's design is derived from the ladybug. It is a bipedal Digimon with four arms with grey talons at the end of the first pair. It has large, green eyes, mouth-like mandibles, and two yellow antennae reaching out from its head. Its elytra is covered with grey spines. It is red and brownish green in coloration with black muscle in the face, neck, the brachium of its arms, and its thighs.

Tsunomon digivolve to...Gabumon!" said the canine Digimon, Gabumon is a maroon-eyed yellow-skinned lizard in a bluish-white pelt with navy blue markings and purple claws. A yellow horn protrudes at the top of its head and its belly is blue with unusual pink markings.

Tokomon digivolve to...Patamon!" exclaimed the bipedal bat Digimon, Patamon is a small flying creature resembling a guinea pig with light blue eyes, bat-like wings which could possibly be its ears, and a short, stubby tail. Its underside is a light cream color, while its back and head are orange.

Bukamon digivolve to...Gomamon!" exclaimed the mammal Digimon, Gomamon is a white, furry sea lion with no nose and long ears, purple markings, an orange-red mane, large claws, a short tail like a Sea otter, and a W-shaped smile with two pointed teeth popping out.

Tanemon digivolve to... Palmon!" exclaimed the digivolved plant Digimon, Palmon is a green, bipedal, Mandrake-like Digimon with a tail and small bumps lining its back. It has large, root-like feet and foliage-like hands. Each hand has three purple-tipped vines that act like fingers. The top of its head is adorned with a pink and yellow flower with a long, yellow stamen with a red tip.

"What in the! Look at them! What's happened to the little guys!" exclaimed Sora who's shocked at how the tiny Digimon had suddenly became change in size and appearance.

"They're bigger!" states Tai with a bewildered expression.

Each of the jump at Kuwagamon but he easily knocks them to the side "alright then you asked for it then! " said Agumon glares at him.

" **Poison Ivy**!" roared Palmon her claws stretch and wrap themselves around Kuwagamon's leg stopping him from flying higher in the sky.

Patamon flies up in the air he then sucks in the air " **Boom Bubble**!" roared Patamon firing an air blast at his head the blow had caused his head to go down.

Tentemon flies above his head " **Super Shocker**!" exclaimed Tentemon he then fires a blast of crimson lightning at Kuwagamon.

Kuwagamon roars angrily he stomps his foot on the ground Gomamon then slide under him causing Kuwagamon to trip and land on his knee "stand back everyone **Pepper Breath**!" exclaimed Agumon he then fires a blast of fire at Kuwagamon's head causing him to roar in anger.

Hackmon narrows his eyes at Kuwagamon " **Baby Flame** " said Hackmon shooting fire at Kuwagamon the flame was so strong that it pushed Kuwagamon back.

" **Blue Baster**!" said Gabumon firing a high power water blast from his mouth.

" **Spiral Twister** Ah!" said Biyomon firing a spiralling green flame.

" **Retriever-Bark**!" roared Labramon shooting a powerful sound blast each attack his Kuwagamon directly at his head Kuwagamon roars angrily at the rookie level digimon "alright everyone let's hit him all together this time." said Labramon each of the digimon fire their own attacks at the champion level digimon Kuwagamon then falls back.

Each of the children stare at their new friends with a surprised expression even Naruto and Menma were shocked at what they just witnessed "wow, they took Kuwagamon down!" stated Menma with his blue eyes wide in shock.

"Told ya we can do it!" said a happy Agumon each of the digimon runs at them.

Tai then hugs Agumon "Koromon, Agumon or whatever you are you did it! You did it!" said an excited Tai happy for his new found friend.

Each of the children happily congratulated their Digimon but unfortunately Kuwagamon gets back up "watch out!" yelled Sora both Tai and Agumon turn see Kuwagamon they both barely avoid his claws that was slammed into the ground and unfortunately the cliff begins to break apart causing the children and Digimon to fall below.

* * *

 **I'll be trying finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and God's, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate off a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _Naruto X Beth- Universal Whirlpool-_** ** _different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


End file.
